Sumiso y Dominante Akafuri
by Lupe324
Summary: La romántica, sensual y totalmente adictiva historia de la apasionada relación entre un estudiante universitario y un joven multimillonario
1. Chapter 1

**[Esta historia está basada en en la obra original: 'Cincuenta Sombras de Grey' de E.L James, por lo que la historia no me pertenece y solo se utiliza con el único fin de entretener al lector]**

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrado. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él.

Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo.

No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado

Me desespero y pongo los ojos en blanco, después de observo al chico pálido, de pelo celeste y ojos exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo.

Kuroko es mi compañero de piso, y tuve que pilar un resfriado específicamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un megaempresario del que nunca había oído hablar.

Así que va a tocarme ir a mí.

Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y supongo que eso sería un horario esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir por más de 5 hasta el centro de Kioto para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Akashi Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso -mucho más que el mío-, pero le concedí una entrevista a Kuroko.

Una belleza, según el.

Kuroko está acurrucado en el sofá del salón.

-Furihata-Kun, lo siento. Tarde nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces estaremos graduados. Soy responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor ... - me suplica con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enfermo es realmente atractivo, con su pelo celeste despeinado y sus brillantes ojos del mismo color, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos.

Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

-Claro que iré, Kuroko. Tu vuelve a la cama.

-Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

-No sé nada de él - murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

-Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

-Bien, yo voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te preparó una sopa para que calientes después.

Lo miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Kuroko.

-Sí, lo haré. Suerte y gracias, Furihata-Kun. Me ha salvado la vida, para variar.

Tomo la mochila, le lanzo una sonrisa y yo dirijo al coche.

No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer, pero Kuroko es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será un excelente periodista. Es convincente y guapo. Y es mi mejor amigo.

Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Akashi, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras AKASHI HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada.

Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego.

Entro en el inmenso -y francamente intimidante- vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviado por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra, sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Está impecable.

-Vengo a ver al señor Akashi-sama. Soy Furihata Kouki, de parte de Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Discúlpeme un momento, Furihata-san - me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella.

-Sí, tiene cita con Kuroko Tetsuya. Firme aquí, por favor, Furihata-san. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me preocupa un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros.

Le doy las gracias y yo dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca.

Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y un chico castaño me saluda tímidamente, va vestido impecable de blanco y negro.

-Furihata-san, lo siento, ¿p-puede esperar aquí, por favor? - me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Uau

Me siento, saco las preguntas de la mochila y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Kuroko por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta.

La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nervioso, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómodo en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertido.

Suspiro Contrólate, Kouki.

A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Akashi tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, un juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha venta una rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida.

-Akashi-sama lo que enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

-Sí, gracias - le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

-¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

-Pues ... no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas al chico?

La rubia frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada al chico del mostrador.

-¿Quiere un té, café, agua? - me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

-Un vaso de agua, gracias - le contesto en un murmullo.

-Sakurai, tráele a Furihata-san un vaso de agua, por favor - dice en tono serio.

Sakurai sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del pasillo.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, Furihata-san. Ryo es nuestro nuevo empleado en práctica. Por favor, siéntese. Akashi-sama lo atiende en cinco minutos.

Sakurai vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

-A-aquí tiene, lo siento.

-Gracias.

La rubia se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambos siguen trabajando.

Quizás el señor Akashi insista en que todos sus empleados sean gente bonita.

Estoy distraído, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un moreno alto y atractivo, con el pelo azul y vestido con elegancia.

Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

-Akashi, ¿jugamos al baloncesto esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El sujeto me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos.

Sakurai se ha levantado de un salto, pidiendo disculpas, para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nervioso que yo.

-Buenas tardes, jovenes - dice el moreno metiéndose en el ascensor.

-Akashi-sama lo que ahora se encuentra, Furihata-san. Puede pasar - me dice la rubia.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi mochila, dejo el vaso de agua y yo dirijo a la puerta entornada.

-No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente - me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pastel y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda ... Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Akashi, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme.

Estoy muerto de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista.

Madre mía, qué joven es.

-Kuroko Tetsuya, - me dice tendiendo una mano de dedos largos en cuanto me ha incorporado - Soy Akashi Seijuro. ¿Todo bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo.

Alto, con un eleganteísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata necoa, con un pelo rebelde de color rojo y brillantes ojos que me observan atentamente, uno rojo y otro amarillo, para variar.

Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

-Bueno, la verdad ...

Yo callo.

Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombero.

Le doy la mano, aturdido, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incomodo.

Debe de ser electricidad estática.

Parpadeo rápido, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

-Kuroko está enfermo, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, Akashi-sama.

-¿Y usted es ...?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite controlarlo. Parece poco interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

-Furihata Kouki. Estudio literatura inglesa con Kuroko en Tokio.

-Ya veo - se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Quiere sentarse? - me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podría aparecer cómo seis personas.

Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá.

Todo lo demás es blanco -el techo, el suelo y las paredes-, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel.

Bajo la cabeza, alterado por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Kuroko. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita.

Akashi no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzado y me pongo más rojo.

Cuando reúne el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios.

Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

-Pe ... Perdón - balbuceo - No suelo utilizarla.

-Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, Furihata - me contesta.

-¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

-¿Me pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

-No, no me importa.

-¿Le explicamos Kuroko para dónde era la entrevista?

-Si. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo entregue el título.

Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

-Bien - digo tragando saliva - Tengo algunas preguntas, Akashi-sama.

-Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo - me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí.

Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas.

Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alto e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

-Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

-Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, Furihata, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien - Calla un instante y me clava su mirada - Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

-Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Kuroko, pero es que es tan arrogante ...

Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

-No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, Furihata. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. La labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

-Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

-Bueno, lo controlo todo, Furihata - me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y yo sostienen la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por qué se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior?

Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

-Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu combustible más íntimo, que ha nacido para ejercer el control para conceder un inmenso poder - sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

-¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

-Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, Furihata. Eso es da cierto sentido de la responsabilidad ... poder, si lo requerido. Si decide que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y el vendedor todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierto. Su falta de humildad me dejaestupefactao.

-¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? - le pregunto asqueado.

-Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo que sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante ...

Cambio de táctica.

-¿Y problemas son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

-Me interesan cosas muy diversas - Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible - Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

-Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

-¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo.

Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

-Bueno, para relajarme, como dados usted, navego, vuelo y yo permito diversas actividades físicas - Cambia de posición en su silla - Soy muy rico, Furihata, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido escuchar las preguntas de Kuroko con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

-Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? - le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómodo?

-Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cómo es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

-Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y yo observa de arriba abajo.

-Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

-¿Por qué dirían algo así?

-Porque me conocen bien - Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Kuroko.

-Soy una persona muy reservada, Furihata. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

-¿Por qué aceptó esta?

-Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no puedo sacarme de encima al joven Tetsuya. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Kuroko.

Por eso estoy sentado aquí, incómodo y muerto de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

-También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

-El dinero no se ven, Furihata, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

-Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

-Es un buen negocio - murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos pueden proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble.

Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundido por su actitud.

-¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

-No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía ... de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control ... de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

-Entonces quiere poseer cosas ...

Es usted un obseso del control.

-Quiero merecerían poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

-Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

-Lo soy soja.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada.

De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué.

Trago saliva.

En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o tal vez sea cosa del mar. Solo quiero terminar de una vez la entrevista. Seguramente Kuroko tiene ya bastante material.

-Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda.

Frunce el ceño.

-No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

-¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptó?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, Furihata - me contesta muy serio.

Cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

-Eso no es una pregunta - me replica en tono seco.

-Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieto. Ha conseguido que me sienta como un niño perdido. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

-¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

-Tengo dos hermanos y unos padres que me quieren mucho. Pero no me interesa hablar de eso.

-¿Es usted gay, Akashi-sama?

Respira hondo.

Estoy avergonzado, abochornado.

Mierda ¿Por qué no le he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas?

Malditos sean Kuroko Tetsuya y su curiosidad.

-Si, Kouki, soy gay.

Alza las cejas y yo mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

-Le pido disculpas. Está ... bueno ... está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

-¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que me trague la tierra.

-Bueno ... no. Kuroko ... es el que me ha pasado una lista.

-¿Hijo compañeros de la revista de la facultad?

Oh no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica del, no mía.

Me arden las mejillas.

-No. Es mi compañero de piso.

Se frota la barbilla y sus ojos heterocromáticos me observan atentamente.

-¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? - me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién?

Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

-Me lo ha pedido el. No se encuentra bien - le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

-Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

-Akashi-sama, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

-No hemos terminado. Cancela mi próxima reunión.

La rubia se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida.

Akashi vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy el único.

-Muy bien, Akashi-sama - murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

-¿Por dónde íbamos, Furihata?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «Furihata».

-No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

-Quiero sable de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos brillan de curiosidad.

Mierda ¿Qué pretende?

Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y las yemas de los dedos de las manos frente a la boca.

Su boca me ... me desconcentra.

Trago saliva.

-No hay mucho que saber - le digo volviéndome un ruborizar.

-¿Qué aviones tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta.

La verdad es que no examinó mucho más allá de los exámenes.

-No ha hecho aviones, Akashi-sama. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora sentado que estar estudiando, no sentado en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndose incómodo frente a su penetrante mirada.

-Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas - me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendido. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

-Lo tendré en cuenta - murmuro confundido - Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

-Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñado y no soy rubio u atractivo.

-Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido.

De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y yo contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo.

¿Qué está pasando?

Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo.

Me inclino hacia delante para recoger la grabadora.

-¿Le gustaría que le enseñe el edificio? - me pregunta.

-Seguro que está muy ocupado, Akashi-sama, y yo tengo un largo camino.

-¿Vuelve en coche a Tokio?

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

-Bueno, conduzca con cuidado - me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

-¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? - agrega.

-Sí - le contesto metiéndo la grabadora en la muchila.

Cierra levemente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

-Gracias por la entrevista, Akashi-sama.

-Ha sido un placer - me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y yo pueden la mano.

-Hasta la próxima, Furihata.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy seguro de cuál es el destino de las dos cosas.

Frunzo el ceño.

¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perplejo de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros.

Deben de ser nervios.

-Akashi-sama.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza.

Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

-Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pastel, Furihata.

Me sonríe

Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

-Muy amable - le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa.

Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al asombrado echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga.

La rubia y Sakurai levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidos como yo.

-¿Tiene traído abrigo? - me pregunta Akashi.

-Chaqueta.

Sakurai se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Akashi le quita de las manos antes de que haya logrado dármela.

La sostiene para que me ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridículo. Por un momento Akashi me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto.

Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota.

Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío.

Abre las puertas y entra a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared.

Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo.

Me desconcierta.

-Kouki - me dice un modo de despedida.

-Seijuro - le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	2. Chapter 2

El corazón me tarde muy deprisa.

El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abre las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra.

Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Kioto.

Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intente recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.

Ningún hombre o mujer me había impactado como Akashi Seijuro, y no entiendo por qué.

¿Porque es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso?

No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviado.

¿De qué diablos va esta historia?

Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos.

Muevo ligeramente la cabeza.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente.

Me dirijo al coche. Dejo atrás el lugar repasando mentalmente la entrevista y comenzo a sentirme idiota y avergonzado.

Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza.

De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo, pero por otra parte es arrogante y por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictador y frío.

Bueno, una primera vista.

Un involuntario escalofrío me graba la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha obtenido grandes cosas y todavía es muy joven.

No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Kuroko no me proporcionó una breve biografía.

Me deja de verdad perplejo que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar.

Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuvieran una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Kuroko ... ¡Uf!

Su familia y que si era gay ... Se me pondrán los pelos de punta.

No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerdes esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza.

Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad.

Conduzca con más precaución de lo habitual, sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado.

Olvídalo, Kouki, me regaño a mí mismo.

Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo.

La idea me reconforta.

Ya en Tokio, aparco el coche sabiendo que Kuroko va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinado.

Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora.

Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

-Furihata-Kun, ya estás aquí.

Me sobresalto un poco.

Kuroko está sentado en el salón, rodeado de libros.

Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama azul, la reserva para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimido en general.

Se levanta de un salto y corre hacía mi.

-Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

-Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado ...

Le doy la grabadora.

-Furihata-Kun, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

-Me alegro de que haya terminado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad - Me encojo de hombros - Es muy centrado, incluso intenso ... y joven. Muy joven.

Kuroko me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

-No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como un idiota por no tener idea de nada.

-Vaya, lo siento ... No lo pensé.

Resoplo

-En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como un viejo precoz. No habla como un tipo de veintitantos. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veintisiete. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nervioso. Bueno, me llevo la grabación y empiezo a transcribir la entrevista.

-Parece que estás mejor. ¿Has tomado la sopa? - Le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, y estaba deliciosa, como siempre.

Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

-Nos vemos luego, Kuroko.

Me alegra llegar al trabajo a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no es mar Akashi Seijuro.

Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa.

La señora Clayton parece aliviada al verme y tras recibirme, me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Kuroko lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil.

Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metido de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrado y tecleando frenéticamente.

Yo estoy agotado, rendido por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en el trabajo.

Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no puede estudiar nada porque estaba con ... él.

-Lo que me ha traído es genial, Furihata-Kun. Lo ha hecho muy bien. No puedo creer que no acepta su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran.

Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de todo lo que.

Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y el confio en que Kuroko no se dé cuenta, pero mi amigo parece estar concentrado en la transcripción.

-Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? - me pregunta.

-Mmm no.

-Nothing is wrong. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias ... Está bien, ¿verdad?

Me ruborizo.

-Supongo.

Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo conseguí.

-Porfavor Furihata-Kun ... Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.

¡Mierda!

-Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

-Lo dudo ... a ti casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que pedí en el último minuto, lo he hecho muy bien.

Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

-Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Maldita sea, no para preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido.

-Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante ... Da miedo, pero es muy carismático. Entiendo que pueda fascinar - le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

-¿Tú, fascinado por alguien? Qué novedad - me dice sonriendo.

Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puedo verme la cara.

-¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, ya él le ha molestado que se lo preguntara.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

-Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre está solo.

-Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo.

-No puede haber sido tan malo, Furihata-Kun. Creo que le ha caído muy bien.

¿Que le he caído bien? Tetsuya alucina.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Akashi Seijuro.

Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contento de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes.

Me meto en mi cama de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormido al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos ... un ojo rojo y otro amarillo ...

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo.

Kuroko también está muy ocupado organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes.

Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor de salud.

El viernes por la noche Kuroko y yo estamos comentando qué hacer -queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad- cuando llaman a la puerta.

En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Kise Ryouta con una botella de champán en las manos.

-¡Kise! ¡Qué alegría verte! - Lo abrazo - Pasa.

Kise es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido como yo, solo que el era y es un poco más extrovertido.

-Tengo buenas noticias, Furihatacchi - dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos dorados.

-No me lo digas: también esta semana te las ha arreglado para que no te desidan ... - bromeo.

Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

-La Tokio Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

-Increíble ... ¡Felicidades!

Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo.

Kuroko también le sonríe.

-¡Buen trabajo, Kise-kun! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora - dados rándose.

-Furihatacchi, vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.

Kise me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.

-Los dos, claro - agrega mirando nervioso a Kuroko.

Kise y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo.

Es más bien el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Kuroko suele molestarme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no conocía a nadie que ... bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, sé mí dispare corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo.

Quizás haya dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente difíciles.

Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente.

¡NO!

Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a plantearmelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista.

«¿Eres tú gay, Akashi-sama?»

Me estremezco al recordarlo.

Sé que desde entonces soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la experiencia espantosa.

Observo a Kise abriendo la botella de champán. El corcho sale disparado, y Ryouta alza la mirada y sonríe.

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentado detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos.

Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se correspondan con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para garantizarme de las entradas cuadran.

De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista ... y me quedo atrapado en la descarada mirada heterocromática de Akashi Seijuro, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

-Furihata Kouki, qué agradable sorpresa - me dice.

Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Maldita sea.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Creo que me dejó boquiabierto, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

-Akashi-sama - murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviéramos disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

-Pasaba por aquí - Me dice un modo de explicación - Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verte, Furihata.

Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo ... o algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes.

El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora.

Verlo detrás de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertado. Mis recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia.

No es solo guapo, no. Es la belleza masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's. Quién iba a decir

Recuperar por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

-K-kouki. Puede llamarme Kouki - murmuro. ¿Porque le tengo tanta confianza? - ¿En qué puedo ayudar, Akashi-sama?

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante.

Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser un profesional.

Yo puedo.

-Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables - murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

¿Bridas para cables?

-Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? - susurro con voz titubeante.

Cálmate, Kouki.

Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Akashi, que son bastante bonitas.

-Si por favor. Te acompaño, Kouki - me dice.

Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme.

De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.

-Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho - le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado.

Lo miro y yo arrepiento casi de inmediato.

¡Qué guapo es!

-Te sigo - murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi estrangulándome -porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca- metodo en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad.

¿Por qué está en Tokio? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton's?

Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utiliza una idea: Ha venido a verte.

¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato.

¿Por qué iba a querer verme este hombre guapo, poderoso y sofisticado? Es una idea absurda, así que me quito la cabeza.

-¿Ha venido a Tokio por negocios? - le pregunto.

Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si hubiera sido pillado un dedo en una puerta.

¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Furihata!

-Él visitó el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. En estos momentos financiamos una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo - me contesta con total naturalidad.

¿Ama? Ni por asomo ha llegado a verte, me dice, orgulloso y burlón, la voz de mi conciencia. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasa por la cabeza.

-¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? - Lo provoco.

-Algo así - admite esbozando una media sonrisa.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables.

¿Para qué querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y toma una caja.

-Estas me irán bien - me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

-¿Algo más?

-Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

-¿Está decorando su casa?

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que puedan pararlas.

Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

-No, no estoy decorándola - me contesta rápidamente.

Sonríe, y yo da la extraña sensación de que está rizando de mí.

¿Tan divertido soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?

-Por aquí - murmuro incomodo - La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? - me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente.

Me ruborizo.

¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como un crío de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar.

¡Mirada al frente, Furihata!

-Cuatro años - murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.

Por hacer algo, me agacho y tomo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

-Me llevaré esta - dados Akashi golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me grabe como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto

Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

-¿Algo más? - Le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Abre levemente los ojos.

-Un poco de cuerda.

Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

-Por aquí.

Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y yo dirijo al pasillo.

-¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable ...

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable.

-Cinco metros de la fibra natural, por favor.

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada.

No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibido. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la inscripción con cuidado y hago un nudo.

Es un milagro que haya obtenido no amputarme un dedo con el cúter.

-¿Ibas a los boyscouts? - me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y sensuales labios.

¡No le mires la boca!

-Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, Akashi-sama.

Arquea una ceja.

-¿Qué es lo tuyo, Furihata Kouki? - me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.

Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme.

-Los libros - susurro.

Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío!

Lo aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzado de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

-¿Qué tipo de libros? - me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

-Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos Sobre todo literatura inglesa.

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar determinado mi respuesta. O quizás sencillamente está aburridísimo e intenta disimularlo.

-¿Necesita algo más?

Tengo que cambiar de tema ... Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

No contesta a mi pregunta.

-¿Cómo va el artículo?

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras ... Una pregunta que puedo responder.

Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

-No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Kuroko, mi compañero de piso. Está muy contento. Es el editor de la revista y se quedó destruido por no haber tenido la entrevista personalmente - Siento que remontó el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal

-¿Y qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta.

Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.

-Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana ...

-¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos?

Kuroko estará encantado si lo conseguirás.

Y puedes volver a verlo mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro.

Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula ...

-Kuroko estará encantado ... si encontramos a un fotógrafo.

Estoy tan contento que le sonrío abiertamente.

Él abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdido, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición.

¡Dios mio! La mirada perdida de Akashi Seijuro.

-Díme algo mañana - Me dice que la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacando la cartera - Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendrías que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

-Muy bien - le contesto sonriendo.

Kuroko se resolvió contentísimo.

-¿Algo más, Akashi-sama?

-Nada más.

Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja.

Marco el precio de la cuerda, la cinta adhesiva y los sujetacables.

-Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

Miro a Seijuro, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios.

-¿Quiere una bolsa? - le pregunto tomando su tarjeta de crédito.

-Sí, gracias, Kouki.

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

-Ya me llamasras si quieres que haga la sesión de fotos.

Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he perdido sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

-Bien. Hasta mañana, quizás -Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene - Ah, una cosa, Kouki ... Me alegro que tu compañero Tetsuya no podría hacerme la entrevista.

Sonríe y venta de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovación determinada, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas.

Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra.

De acuerdo. Me gusta.

Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y sospechoso con un peso agridulce.

Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desde la distancia, ¿no?

No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo admiro a mis anchas.

Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí mismo sonriendo como una colegiala.

Tengo que llamar a Kuroko para organizar la sesión fotográfica.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko se pone loco de emoción.

-Pero ¿qué hacía en Clayton's?

Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

-Pasaba por aquí.

-Me parece demasiada casualidad, Furihata-Kun. ¿No crees que ha ido a verte?

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.

-Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación - murmuro.

-Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Furihata-Kun, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre él. Mi obligación es saberlo.

-Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos?

-Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.

-Podríamos preguntarle a él dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.

-¿Puedes contactarte con él?

-Tengo su número.

-¿El soltero más rico, más escurridizo y más enigmático de todo Japón te ha dado su número?

-Bueno... sí.

-¡Furihata-Kun! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda de eso - afirma categóricamente.

-Kuroko, solo pretende ser amable.

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Akashi Seijuro no es amable. Es educado, quizá.

Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Kuroko tiene razón.

Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de

todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Kuroko no le hubiera hecho la

entrevista.

Me abrazo a mí mismo con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle.

Tetsuya me devuelve al presente.

-No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Se mosqueará

cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios más

importantes del país.

-Mmm... ¿Y Kise?

-Buena idea. Pero pideselo tú. Luego llamas a Akashi-Kun y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos.

-Creo que deberías llamarlo tú.

-¿A Kise? - me pregunta en tono de burla.

-No, a Akashi.

-Furihata-Kun, eres tú el que tiene trato con él.

-¿Trato? - exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas - Apenas conozco a ese tipo.

-Al menos has hablado con él - dice implacable - Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor, Furihata-Kun, solo llámalo.

Y me cuelga.

Para ser pequeño es muy autoritario.

-Pero yo hago paisajes, Furihatacchi, no retratos - refunfuña Kise.

-Por favor -le suplico.

Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

Kuroko me quita el teléfono bruscamente.

-Kise-kun, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, haz la sesión mañana, ¿entendido?

Tetsuya puede ser increíblemente malo.

-Bien. Furihata-Kun volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos

mañana.

Y cuelga.

-Listo. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo.

Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago.

Lo miro ceñudo y saco la tarjeta de Akashi del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos.

Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

-Akashi.

-¿A-Akashi-sama? S-soy Fu-furihata Kouki.

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nervioso. Akashi se queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

-Kouki. Un placer tener noticias tuyas.

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy... cálido. Incluso seductor.

Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que Kuroko está observándome sorprendido, así que salgo

disparado hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada.

-Bueno... Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo.

Respira, Kouki, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.

-Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

-Me alojo en el hotel Park Hyatt de Tokio. ¿Está bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?

-Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Estoy sin aliento. Parezco un crío, no un hombre adulto que puede votar y beber alcohol tranquilamente.

-Lo estoy deseando, Kouki.

Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos. ¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora?

Cuelgo. Kuroko está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

\- Furihata-Kun. Te gusta... Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan... tan... alterado por nadie. Te has puesto rojo.

-Kuroko, ya sabes que me pongo rojo por nada. No seas ridículo - le contesto enfadado.

Tetsuya arpadea sorprendido. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.

-Me intimida... Eso es todo.

-En el Park Hyatt, nada menos - murmura Kuroko - Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

-Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.

Abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena, sin poder disimular que estoy mosqueado con el.

Esa noche estoy intranquilo, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama.

Sueño con ojos heterocromaticos, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad.

Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mí mismo. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.

Kise, Kasamatsu y yo vamos en mi auto, y Kuroko en el suyo, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos.

Kasamatsu Yukio es amigo y ayudante de Kise, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Kuroko ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Park Hyatt a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo.

Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Akashi Seijuro, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer Akashi está alojado en la suite más grande del edificio.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Tetsuya va de un lado a

otro sin parar.

Media hora después Akashi Seijuro entra en nuestra suite.

¡Madre mía!

Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones negros que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía

lleva el pelo mojado.

Al mirarlo se me seca la boca... Está alucinantemente bueno.

-Furihata Kouki, volvemos a vernos.

Akashi me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!... Está realmente...

Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencido de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

-Akashi-sama, le presento a Kuroko Tetsuya - susurro señalando a Kuroko, que se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-El tenaz Kuroko Tetsuya. ¿Qué tal está? - Sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertido - Espero que se encuentre mejor. Kouki me ha dicho que la semana pasada estuvo enfermo.

-Estoy bien, gracias, Akashi-Kun.

Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear.

Me recuerdo a mí mismo que Kuroko ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Tokio. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido seguro de sí mismo y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con

tonterías.

A mí me impresiona.

-Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión - le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

-Es un placer - le contesta Akashi lanzándome una mirada.

Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.

-Este es Kise Ryouta, nuestro fotógrafo - le digo.

Y sonrío a Kise, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Akashi con frialdad.

-Akashi - lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Kise.

La expresión de Akashi también cambia mientras observa a Kise.

-¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? - le pregunta Akashi en tono ligeramente amenazador.

Pero Kuroko no está dispuesto a dejar que Kise lleve la voz cantante.

-Akashi-Kun, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.

Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.

Kasamatsu enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Akashi, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Kise mientras toma las fotografías.

Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Akashi que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo.

Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Akashi sentado, posando

pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos.

Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Akashi Seijuro desde una distancia no tan larga.

En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inextricable.

-Creo que ya tenemos suficientes - anuncia Kise cinco minutos después.

-Muy bien - dice Kuroko - Gracias de nuevo, Akashi-Kun.

Le estrecha la mano, y también Kise.

-Me encantará leer su artículo, Kuroko - murmura Akashi , y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta - ¿Vienes conmigo, Kouki? - me pregunta.

-Claro - le contesto totalmente desconcertado.

Miro nervioso Tetsuya, que se encoge de hombros.

Veo que Kise, que está detrás de el, pone mala cara.

-Que tengan un buen día - dice Akashi abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

Pero... ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere?

Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nervioso mientras Akashi sale de la habitación y dirige su ardiente mirada hacia mí.

Mierda... ¿He hecho algo mal?

-Me preguntaba si te apetecería tomar un café conmigo.

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca.

¿Una cita? Akashi Seijuro está pidiéndome una cita.

Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta mi subconsciente en tono burlón.

Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.

-Tengo que llevar a todos a casa - murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

-Entonces dejeme pedirle a mi chófer que los lleve por ti. ¿Así si podrás aceptar venir conmigo?

Akashi sonríe dándolo por hecho.

Frunzo el ceño.

-Verá... Akashi-sama... esto... la verdad...Mire, no es necesario.. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Kuroko, si me espera un momento.

Akashi me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural.

Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Kuroko en plena discusión con Kise.

-Furihata-Kun, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas - me dice sin el menor preámbulo.

Kise me mira ceñudo.

-Pero no confío en él - añade Tetsuya.

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

-Kuroko, ¿puedes llevarte mi coche y dejarme el tuyo?

-¿Por qué?

-Akashi-sama me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él.

Se queda estupefacto, sin saber qué decir.

Disfruto del momento. Me toma del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

\- Furihata-Kun, es un tipo raro - me advierte - Es muy guapo, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? - le pregunto ofendido.

-Un inocente como tú, Furihata-Kun. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir - me contesta un poco enfadado.

Me ruborizo.

-Kuroko, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho.

Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

-Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte.

-Gracias.

Lo abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Akashi esperándome apoyado en la pared. Parece un modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

-Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café - murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Sonríe.

-Tú primero, Kouki.

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante.

Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente.

Voy a tomar un café con Akashi Seijuro... y odio el café.

Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con él?

Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Kuroko Tetsuya?

Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

-Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos muy buenos amigos.

-Ya - me contesta evasivo

¿Qué está pensando?

Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente.

Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Akashi y yo entramos en el ascensor.

Intento que no cambie mi expresión, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden.

Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Akashi, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo.

La joven pareja no dice nada.

Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilo musicales para distraernos. Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Akashi me toma de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos.

Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja.

Akashi sonríe.

-¿Qué pasa con los ascensores? - masculla.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero Akashi evita la puerta giratoria.

Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Akashi gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo.

Estoy en la calle y Akashi Seijuro me lleva de la mano.

Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie.

La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi

cara en dos.

Intenta calmarte, Furihata, me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Coffee House, donde Akashi me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

-¿Por qué no eliges una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quieres tomar? - me pregunta, tan educado como siempre.

-Tomaré... eh... un té negro.

Alza las cejas.

-¿No quiere un café?

-No me gusta demasiado el café.

Sonríe.

-Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?

Me quedo un segundo perplejo, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios.

No, tonto... Que si lo quieres con azúcar.

-No, gracias.

Me miro los dedos nudosos.

-¿Quiere comer algo?

-No, gracias.

Niego con la cabeza y Akashi se dirige a la barra.

Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan.

Podría pasarme el día mirándolo... Es alto, ancho de hombros y delgado... Y cómo le caen los pantalones...

Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco, aunque sigue alborotado. Ay, cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí.

La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara.

Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

-Un dólar por sus pensamientos.

Akashi ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.

Me pongo colorado. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave.

Niego con la cabeza. Akashi lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té.

Él se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche.

¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraído.

También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece

cómodo, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. Lo envidio.

Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbado y torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caerme.

-¿Qué estas pensando? - insiste.

-Que este es mi té favorito.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Akashi Seijuro en una cafetería de Tokio.

Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla.

Akashi ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

-Me gusta el té negro muy flojo - murmuro a modo de explicación.

-Ya veo. ¿Es tú novio?

Pero ¿qué dice?

-¿Quién?

-El fotógrafo. Kise Ryouta.

Me río nervioso, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

-No. Kise es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi

novio?

-Por cómo se sonríen.

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy atrapado, embelesado.

-Es como de la familia - susurro.

Akashi asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinado.

-¿Quieres un poco? - me pregunta.

Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

-No, gracias.

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

-¿Por qué me pregunta lo de Kise? - le digo.

-Pareces nervioso cuando estás con hombres.

Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nervioso cuando estoy con usted, Akashi.

-Usted me resulta intimidante.

Me pongo colorado, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

-De modo que le resulto intimidante - me contesta asintiendo - Eres muy sincero, Kouki. No bajes la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verte la cara.

Lo miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

-Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puedes estar pensando - me dice - Eres un misterio, Kouki.

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

-No tengo nada de misterioso.

-Creo que eres muy contenido - murmura.

¿De verdad? Uau... ¿cómo lo consigo? Es increíble. ¿Yo, contenido? Imposible.

-Menos cuando te ruborizas, claro, cosa que pasa a menudo. Me gustaría saber por qué te has ruborizado.

Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

-¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

-No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿Acaso te he ofendido? - me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

-No - le contesto sinceramente.

-Bien.

-Pero es usted un poco arrogante.

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también él se ruboriza ligeramente.

-Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Kouki - murmura - En todo.

-No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que lo tutee?

Me sorprende mi osadía.

¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil

hacia él.

Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.

-Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Seijuro ».

Es sin duda un obseso del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que lo entrevistara Kuroko.

Dos obsesos del control juntos. Además, el es guapo, me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta imaginar a Akashi y a Kuroko juntos.

Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Akashi se pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.

-¿Eres hijo único? - me pregunta.

Vaya... Ahora cambia de conversación

-Sí.

-Háblame de tus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.

-Mi madre vive en Kanagawa con su marido. Y mi padre vive en Estados Unidos desde el año pasado.

-¿Están divorciados?

-Si, desde que yo era un niño.

-Lo siento - musita.

Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

-No hay problema.

-¿Y tu madre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

-No lo se.

Frunce el ceño.

-No cuentas demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? - me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

-Usted tampoco.

-Ya me has entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales - me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era gay.

Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento.

Suelto lo primero que se me

ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

-Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres - le pido.

Se encoge de hombros.

-Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Kioto.

Vaya... Ha crecido en una familia acomodada.

Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser un hombre guapo que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie.

¿Qué lo llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

-¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?

-Taiga es constructor, y Tatsuya está en París estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

-Me han dicho que París es preciosa - murmuro.

¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

-Es bonita. ¿Haz estado? - me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

-Nunca he salido de Japón

Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

-¿Te gustaría ir?

-¿A París? -exclamo.

Me he quedado desconcertado. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?

-Por supuesto - le contesto - Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra.

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior... ¡Madre mía!

-¿Por?

Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Kouki.

-Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy... Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos.

Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando.

Miro el reloj.

-Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

-¿Para los exámenes?

-Sí. Empiezan el martes.

-¿Dónde está el coche de Kuroko?

-En el parking del hotel.

-Te acompaño.

-Gracias por el té, Akashi-sama.

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

-No hay de qué, Kouki. Ha sido un placer. Vamos - me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La tomo, perplejo, y salgo con él de la cafetería.

Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre.

En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy seguro de por qué.

Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos.

Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

-¿Tiene novio? - le suelto.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

-No, Kouki. Yo no tengo novios - me contesta en voz baja.

¿Qué quiere decir?

Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace.

Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitado hacia la carretera.

-¡Kouki! - grita Akashi.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho.

Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a gel caro. Es embriagador.

Inhalo profundamente.

-¿Estás bien? - me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeto, pegado a él, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño.

Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca.

Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen.

Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Bésame, maldita sea !, le suplico, pero no puedo moverme.

Un extraño y desconocido deseo paraliza. Estoy totalmente cautivado. Observo fascinado la boca de Akashi Seijuro, y él me observó a mí con una mirada velada, con ojos cada vez más impenetrables.

Respirar más deprisa de lo normal, y él dejó de respirar. Estoy entre tus brazos.

Bésame, por favor. Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo y mueve suavemente la cabeza, como si respondas a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ha recuperado la determinación, ha tomado una decisión férrea.

—Kouki, deberías mantenerte alejado de mí. No soy un hombre para ti - suspira.

¿What? ¿A qué viene esto? Se supone que soy yo el que debería decidirlo. Frunzo el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Respira, Kouki respira. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie ya dejarte marchar - me dice en voz baja.

Y me aparta suavemente.

Me ha subido la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, por el ciclista que casi me atropella o por la embriagadora proximidad de Seijuro, y me siento paralizado y débil.

¡NO !, grita mi mente mientras se aparta dejándome desamparado.

Apoya las manos en mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y lo único que puedo pensar es lo que quería que me besara, que era obvio, pero no lo ha hecho. No me desea.

La verdad es que no me desea.

Fastidiado soberanamente la cita.

—Quiero decirte una cosa - le digo tras recuperar la voz -: Gracias - musito hundido en la humillación.

¿Cómo pudo malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotros?

Tengo que apartarme de él.

¿Por qué?

Frunce el ceño. No ha retirado las manos de mis hombros.

—Por salvarme - susurro.

—Ese idiota iba contra dirección. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte un momento en el hotel?

Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a él y me siento como un tonto.

Intento aclararme las ideas.  
Solo quiero marcharme.

Todas mis vagas e incoherentes esperanzas se han frustrado. No me desea.

¿En qué estaba pensando ?, me riño a mí mismo. ¿Qué iba a interesarle de ti a Akashi Seijuro ?, se burla mi subconsciente.

Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera y veo aliviado que en el semáforo ha aparecido el hombrecillo verde. Cruzo rápidamente, consciente de que Akashi me sigue.

Frente al hotel, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia él, pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias por el té y la sesión de fotos - murmuro.

—Kouki ... Yo ...

Se calla. Su tono angustiado me llama la atención, de modo que lo miro involuntariamente.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo con mirada desolada. Parece destruido, frustrado y con expresión alterada. Su prudente control ha desaparecido.

¿Qué, Seijuro? - Le pregunto bruscamente al ver que no dice nada.

Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi orgullo herido y mimarlo para que se cure.

—Buena suerte en los exámenes - murmura.

¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolado? ¿Es esta su fantástica despedida? ¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?

—Gracias —le contesto sin disimular el sarcasmo— Adiós, Akashi-sama.

Doy media vuelta, me sorprende un poco no tropezar y, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, desaparece por la acera en dirección al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Ya en el oscuro y frío cemento del estacionamiento, bajo su débil luz de fluorescente, me apoyo en la pared y yo cubro la cara con las manos.

¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloro?

Me dejo caer al suelo, enfadado conmigo mismo por esta absurda reacción. Levanto las rodillas y  
las rodeo con los brazos. Quiero hacerme lo más pequeño posible.

Quizá este disparatado dolor mar menor cuanto más pequeño me haga. Apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y dejo que las lágrimas irracionales fluyan sin freno.

Estoy llorando la pérdida de algo que nunca tuvo. Qué ridículo. Lamentando la pérdida de algo que nunca ha existido ... mis esperanzas frustradas, mis sueños frustrados y mis  
expectativas destruidas.

Nunca me habían rechazado.

Bueno, siempre era uno de los últimos a los que elegían para jugar al baloncesto, pero eso era entendía. Eso no es lo mío. Soy un auténtico negado para cualquier deporte.

Pero en el plano sentimental, nunca me he expuesto. Toda mi vida ha sido muy inseguro. Soy demasiado pálido, demasiado delgado, demasiado desaliñado, torpe y tantos otros defectos más, así que siempre he sido yo el que ha rechazado a cualquier posible admirador.

Nadie había despertado mi interés ... Nadie excepto el maldito Akashi Seijuro.

¡Basta! ¡Basta ya !, me grita metafóricamente mi subconsciente con los brazos cruzados. Métete en el coche, vete a casa y ponte a estudiar.

Olvídalo ... ¡Ahora mismo! Y deja ya de autocompadecerte, de castigarte y toda esta mierda.

Respiro hondo varias veces y me levanto.

Ánimo, Furihata. Me dirijo al coche de Kuroko secándome las lágrimas. No volveré a pensar en él. Anotaré este incidente en la lista de las experiencias de la vida y yo centraré en los exámenes.

Cuando llego, Kuroko está sentado a la mesa del comedor con el portátil. La sonrisa con la que me recibe se desvanece en cuanto me ve.

—Furihata-Kun, ¿qué sucede?

Muevo la cabeza como hace el cuando quiere dar un sentido que no está para historias, pero no sirve de nada.

—Tiene llorado.

A veces tiene un don especial para decir lo que es obvio.

¿Qué te ha hecho? - gruñe con una cara que da miedo.

—Nada, Kuroko.

En realidad, ese es el problema. Al pensarlo, sonrío con ironía.

¿Y por qué ha llorado? Tú nunca lloras - me dice en tono más suave.

Se levanta. Sus ojos me miran preocupados. Me abraza. Tengo que decir lo que sea para quitármelo de encima.

—Casi me atropella un ciclista.

Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decirle para que por un momento se olvide de Akashi.

—Oh, Furihata-Kun ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Se aparta un poco y me echa un vistazo rápido para verificar si todo está bien.

-No. Akashi me ha salvado - susurro - Pero me he dado un susto de muerte.

No me extraña. ¿Qué tal el café? Sé que odias el café.

—Tomó un té. Ha ido bien. Nada que comentar, la verdad. No sé por qué me lo ha pedido.

—Le gustas, Furihata-Kun —me dice soltándome.

—Ya no. No voy a volver a verlo.

Sí, obtendrás sonar como si no me importara.

—¿Cómodo?

Maldita sea. Está intrigado. Me meto en la cocina para que no pueda verme la cara.

—Sí ... No tengo demasiado que ver conmigo, Kuroko - le digo lo más fríamente que puedo.

¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es obvio.

Me vuelvo y me coloco frente a el, que está de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Para mí no - me dice - Si, tiene más dinero que tú, pero tiene más dinero que casi todo el mundo en Japón.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Kuroko, por favor, tengo que estudiar.

Pone mala cara.

¿Quieres ver el artículo? Está terminado. Kise-Kun ha hecho algunas fotos buenas.

¿Tengo ahora que ver al guapo de Akashi Seijuro, quien no siente el menor interés por mí?

—Claro.

Me saco una sonrisa de la manga y me acerco al portátil. Y ahí está, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome indigno de su interés.

Finjo leer el artículo, pero no aparto los ojos de su firme mirada gris. Busco en la foto alguna pista de por qué no es un hombre para mí, como me ha dicho. Y de repente me parece obvio.

Es demasiado guapo.

Somos polos opuestos, y de dos mundos muy diferentes. Me veo a mí mismo como a Ícaro cuando se acerca demasiado al sol, se quema y se estrella. Tiene razón. No es un hombre para mí. Es lo que ha querido decirme, y eso hace más fácil aceptar su rechazo ... Bueno, casi.

Podré soportarlo. Lo entiendo.

—Muy bueno, Kuroko - logro decirle - Me voy a estudiar.

Me propongo no volver a pensar en él de momento. Abro los apuntes y empiezo a leer.

Solo cuando estoy en la cama, intentando dormir, no dejo de pensar en lo que me ha dicho de que no tiene novios, y me enfado por no haber tenido en cuenta esa información antes de estar entre sus brazos, suplicando mentalmente con todos los poros de mi piel que me besara.

Lo había dicho. No me quería como novio. Me tumbo de lado. Me pregunto si quizás no tiene relaciones sexuales.

Cierro los ojos y comenzaré a quedarme dormido. Quizá esté reservándose. Bueno, no para mi.

Y esa noche sueño con ojos heterocromáticos y dibujos de hojas en la espuma de la leche, y corro por lugares apenas iluminados por una luz fantasmagórica, y no sé si corro en dirección a algo o huyendo de algo ... No me queda claro.

Suelto el bolígrafo. Se acabó. Terminó mi último examen. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrío en toda la semana.

Es viernes, y esta noche lo celebraremos. Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. Seguramente hasta me emborracharé. Nunca me lo emborrachado.

Miro a Kuroko, que está en el otro extremo de la clase, todavía escribiendo como un loco. Faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe el examen. Esto es todo. Se acabó mi carrera académica. Ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos.

En mi mente doy graciosas volteretas, aunque sé de sobra que mis volteretas solo pueden ser graciosas en mi mente.

Kuroko deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De camino a casa, en su coche, nos negamos a hablar del examen. Kuroko está mucho más preocupado por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Yo intento encontrar las llaves en la mochila.

—Furihata-Kun, hay un paquete para ti.

Kuroko está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Qué raro No recuerdo haber encargado nada en Amazon.

Tetsuya me da el paquete y toma mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a mi. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi padre.

—Seguramente será de mi padre.

—Ábrelo - exclama Kuroko nervioso.

Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el campeón con el que vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes.

Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres viejos libros, aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en perfecto estado, y una tarjeta de color blanco.

En una cara, en tinta negra y una bonita caligrafía reconoció la cita de Tess. Me sorprende la casualidad de que hace un momento pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final.

Quizá no sea casualidad ... quizás sea deliberado.

Miro los libros con atención. Tres volúmenes de Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Abro la cubierta de uno.

¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben de valer una fortuna. E inmediatamente sé quién me las ha mandado.

Kuroko observa los libros por encima de mi hombro y toma la tarjeta.

—Primeras ediciones - susurro.

No ... - dice abriendo los ojos incrédulo - ¿Akashi-Kun?

Asiento

No se me ocurre nadie más - digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de él, Furihata-Kun, pero no hay duda de que le interesas.

No me permitió pensar demasiado en Akashi en la última semana.

Bueno ... sus ojos heterocromáticos siguen invadiendo mis sueños, y sé que tardaré una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su maravilloso olor.

¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que yo no era para él.

Envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor. Kuroko me ofrece una copa de champán.

—Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Kioto - dice con una sonrisa.

—Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Kioto y por qué todo nos vamos bien.

Chocamos las copas y bebemos.

El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que han salido a pilar una buena cogorza.

Kise ha venido con nosotros. No se graduará hasta el año que viene, pero le apetecía salir. Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en la onda de nuestra recién estrenada libertad.

Mientras yo bebo la quinta copa, pienso que no es buena idea beber tantos margaritas después del champán.

¿Y ahora qué, Furihatacchi? - me grita Kise.

—Kuroko y yo nos vamos a vivir a Kioto. Sus padres le han comprado un piso.

—Dios mío, cómo viven algunos ... Pero volverán para mi exposición, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Kise. No me la perdería por nada del mundo - le contesto sonriendo.

Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

—Es muy importante para mí que vengas, Furihata —me susurra al oído— ¿Otro margarita?

—Kise Ryouta ... ¿estás intentando emborracharme? ... porque creo que estás consiguiendo - le digo riéndome - creo que mejor me tomo una cerveza.

Voy a buscar una jarra para todos.

—¡Más bebida, Furihata-Kun! - Grita Kuroko.

Me aparto de Kise y me levanto de nuestra mesa.

Uf, me da vueltas la cabeza. Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla. Los cócteles con tequila no son una buena idea.

Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me mantengo en pie.

Bien pensado, Kouki.

Me abro camino entre el gentío tambaleándome. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresco. Saco el móvil para pasar el rato mientras espero.

A ver ... ¿qué ha sido mi última llamada? ¿A Kise?

Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Oh yes. Akashi

Creo que es su número. Me río. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá lo despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme por qué me ha mandado esos libros.

Si quiere que me mantenga alejado de él, podría dejarme en paz.

Reprimo una sonrisa de borracho y pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta a la segunda señal.

¿Kouki?

Le ha sorprendido que lo llamara. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me sorprende estar llamándolo. A continuación mi ofuscado cerebro se pregunta cómo sabe que soy yo.

¿Por qué me ha mandado esos libros? - le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

—Kouki, ¿estás bien? Tienes una voz rara - me dice en tono muy preocupado.

—El raro no soy yo, sino tú - le digo animado por el alcohol.

—Kouki, ¿has bebido?

¿A ti qué te importa?

—Tengo ... curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar.

¿En qué bar? - me pregunta nervioso.

—En el bar de Tokio, dha.

—¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

—Ya me las arreglare.

La conversación no está yendo como esperaba.

¿En qué bar estás?

¿Por qué me ha mandado esos libros, Seijuro?

—Furihata, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo.

Su tono es tan ... tan dictatorial. El controlador obsesivo de siempre. Lo imagino como un director de cine de los viejos tiempos, con pantalones de montar, un megáfono pasado de moda y una fusta.

La imagen me provoca una carcajada.

—Eres tan ... dominante - le digo riéndome.

—Contéstame: ¿dónde mierda estás?

Akashi Seijuro diciendo palabrotas.

Vuelvo a reírme.

—En Tokio ... Bastante lejos de Kioto.

¿Dónde exactamente?

—Buenas noches, Sei.

—¡Furihata!

Cuelgo  
Vaya, no me ha dicho nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy bastante borracho, la verdad.

La cabeza me da vueltas mientras avanza en la cola. Bueno, el objetivo era emborracharse, y lo que consiguió. Ya veo lo que es ... Me temo que no merece la pena repetirlo.

La cola ha avanzado y ya me toca. Observe el póster de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que ensalza las virtudes del sexo seguro.

Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Akashi Seijuro?  
Mierda

Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

—Hola — digo en voz baja.

No había previsto que me llamara.

—Voy a buscarte - me dice y cuelga.

Solo Akashi Seijuro podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tan amenazador a la vez.

Maldita sea. Me subo los vaqueros. El corazón me atrasa a toda prisa. ¿Viene a buscarme? Oh no. Voy a vomitar ... no ... estoy bien.

Espera Me estoy montando una película. No le he dicho dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme.  
Además, tardaré horas en llegar desde Kioto, y para entonces podríamos mucho que nos podamos marchar.

Me lavo las manos y me miro en el espejo. Estoy rojo y ligeramente desenfocado. Uf ... tequila.

Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra grande de cerveza, y por fin vuelvo a la mesa.

—Tiene tardado un siglo - me riñe Kuroko - ¿Dónde estabas?

—Haciendo cola para el baño.

Kise y Kasamatsu discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de baloncesto de no se donde. Kise interrumpe su diatriba para servirnos cerveza, y doy un trago largo.

—Kuroko, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire.

—Furihata-Kun, no aguantas nada ...

—Solo cinco minutos.

Vuelvo a abrirme camino entre el gentío.

Empiezo a sentir náuseas, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento inestable. Más inestable de lo habitual.

Mientras bebo al aire libre, en la zona de estacionamiento, soy consciente de lo borracho que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que veo todo doble, como en las viejas reposiciones de los dibujos animados.  
Creo que voy a vomitar.

¿Cómo podría terminar así?

—Furihatacchi, ¿estás bien?

Kise ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

—Creo que bebió un poco más de la cuenta - le contesto sonriendo.

—Yo también— murmura. Sus ojos dorados me miran fijamente - ¿Te echo una mano? - Me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Kise, estoy bien. Nothing is wrong.

Intento apartarlo sin demasiada energía.

—Furihata, por favor - me susurra.

Me agarra y me acerca a él.

—Kise, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sabes que me gustas. Por favor.

Con una mano me mantiene pegado a él, y con la otra me agarra de la barbilla y me levanta la cara.

¡Va a besarme…!

—No, Kise, para... No.

Lo empujo, pero es todo músculos, así que no consigo moverlo. Me ha metido la mano por el pelo y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva.

—Por favor, cariño — me susurra con los labios muy cerca de los míos.

Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es demasiado dulzón.

Huele a margarita y a cerveza. Empieza a recorrerme la mandíbula con los labios, acercándose a la comisura de mi boca.

Estoy muy nervioso, borracho y fuera de control. Me siento agobiado.

—Kise, no — le suplico.

No quiero. Es mi amigo y creo que le voy a vomitar.

—Creo que ya te ha dicho que no — dice una voz tranquila en la oscuridad.

¡Dios mío! Akashi Seijuro. Está aquí. ¿Cómo?

Kise me suelta.

—Akashi — dice Ryouta lacónicamente.

Miro angustiado a Seijuro, que observa furioso a Ryouta.

Mierda Siento una arcada y yo inclino hacia delante. Mi cuerpo no puede seguir tolerando el alcohol y el vómito en el suelo aparatosamente.

—¡Uf, Dios mío, Furihatacchi!

Kise se aparta de un salto con asco. Akashi me sujeta el pelo, me aparta de la cara y suavemente me lleva hacia un parterre al fondo del estacionamiento.

Observo agradecido de que está relativamente oscuro.

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te agarro.

Ha pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros, y con la otra mano me sujeta el pelo que cae frente a mi rostro.

Intento apartarlo torpemente, pero vuelvo a vomitar ... y otra vez.

Oh mierda ...

¿Cuánto va a durar esto? Aunque tengo el estómago vacío y no vendemos nada, espantosas arcadas me sacuden el cuerpo. Me prometo a mí mismo que jamás volveré a beber.

Es demasiado vergonzoso para explicarlo. Por fin dejo de sentir arcadas.

Apoyó las manos en el parterre, pero apenas me sostuvo. Vomitar tanto es agotador.

Akashi me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo. Solo él podría tener un pañuelo de lino recién lavado y con sus iniciales bordadas. AKS No sabía que todavía podía comprar estas cosas.

Por un instante, mientras me limpia la boca, me  
pregunto qué responde la K del medio.

No me atrevo a mirarlo. Estoy muerto de vergüenza. Yo doy asco. Quiero desaparecer de  
aquí.

Kise sigue merodeando junto a la puerta del bar, mirándonos. Me lamento y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Debe de ser el peor momento de mi vida.

La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se me ocurre el rechazo de Akashi, pero este es cincuenta veces más humillante.

Me arriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente con semblante sereno, inexpresivo. Me giro y miro a Kise, que también parece bastante avergonzado e intimidado por Akashi, como yo.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas  
cuantas palabras para calificar a mi supuesto amigo, pero no puedo decirlas delante del empresario Akashi Seijuro.

Kouki, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Acaba de verte vomitando en el suelo. Tu conducta poco refinada ha sidomás que evidente.

—Bueno ... Nos vemos dentro - masculla Kise.

Pero no le hacemos caso, así que vuelve a entrar en el bar.

Estoy solo con Akashi.

Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Puedo disculparme por haberlo llamado.

—Lo siento - susurro mirando fijamente el pañuelo, que no dejo de retorcer entre los dedos.

Qué suave es.

¿Qué sientes, Kouki?

Maldita sea, quiere su recompensa.

—Sobre todo haberte llamado. Estar mareado. Uf, la lista es interminable - murmuro sintiendo que me pongo rojo.

Por favor, por favor, que me muera ahora mismo.

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, tal vez no de manera tan dramática como a ti - me concursante secamente - Kouki. Bueno, a mí me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado. ¿Sueles comportarte así?

Me zumba la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol y el enfado.

¿Qué le importa? No lo he invitado a venir. Parece un hombre maduro riñéndome como si fuera un crio descarriado. A una parte de mí le apetece decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche es cosa mía y que a él no le importa, pero no tengo valor.

No ahora, cuando acabo de vomitar delante de él. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

No - le digo arrepentido - Nunca me había emborrachado, y ahora mismo no me apetece nada que se repita.

De verdad que no entiendo por qué está aquí.

Empiezo a marearme. Se da cuenta, me agarra antes de que me caiga, me levanto y me apoya contra su pecho, como si fuera un niño.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa - murmura.

—Tengo que decírselo a Kuroko.

Vuelvo a estar en sus brazos.

—Puede decírselo mi hermano.

-¿What?

—Mi hermano Taiga está hablando con él.

—¿Cómodo?

No lo entiendo.

—Estaba conmigo cuando me ha llamado.

¿En Kioto? —Le pregunto confundido.

-No. Estoy en el Park Hyatt.

¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Rastó la localización de tu móvil, Kouki.

Claro ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal?

Acosador, me susurra mi subconsciente entre la nube de tequila que sigue flotándome en el cerebro, pero por alguna razón, porque es él, no me importa.

¿Tiene traído chaqueta o algo?

—Sí, la primera. Akashi-sama, por favor, tengo que decírselo a Kuroko. Se preocupará.

Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.

—Si no hay más remedio ...

Me suelta, me toma de la mano y se dirige hacia el bar.

Me siento débil, todavía borracho, incómodo, agotado, avergonzado y, por extraño que parezca, encantado de la vida. Me lleva de la mano. Es un confuso abanico de emociones.

Necesitaré al menos una semana para procesarlas.

En el bar hay mucho ruido, está lleno de gente y ha empezado a sonar la música, así que la pista de baile está llena. Kuroko no está en nuestra mesa, y Kise ha desaparecido.

Kasamatsu, que está solo, parece perdido y desamparado.

—¿Dónde está Kuroko? — grito a Kasamatsu.

La cabeza empieza a martillearme al ritmo del potente bajo de la música.

—Bailando — me contesta.

Me doy cuenta de que está enfadado y de que mira a Akashi con recelo.

Busco mi chaqueta negra. Estoy listo para marcharme en cuanto haya hablado con Kuroko.  
Toco el brazo de Akashi, me inclino hacia él y le grito al oído que Tetsuya está en la pista.

Le rozo el pelo con la nariz y respiro su aroma limpio y fresco. Todas las sensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que he intentado negarme salen a la superficie y recorren mi cuerpo agotado. Me ruborizo, y en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo los músculos se tensan agradablemente.

Pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve a tomarme de la mano y se dirige a la barra. Lo atienden inmediatamente.

Akashi, el obseso del control, no tiene que esperar. ¿Todo le resulta tan fácil? No oigo lo que pide.

Me ofrece un vaso grande de agua con hielo.

—Bebe — me ordena.

Los focos giran al ritmo de la música creando extrañas luces y sombras de colores por el bar y sobre los clientes. Akashi pasa del verde al azul, el blanco y el rojo demoniaco.

Me mira fijamente y doy un pequeño sorbo.

—Bébetela toda — me grita.

Qué autoritario. Se pasa la mano por el pelo rebelde. Parece nervioso, enfadado.

¿Qué le pasa aparte de que un estúpido borracho lo haya llamado en plena noche y haya pensado que tenía un rescatarlo?

Y ha resultado que sí tenía que rescatarlo de su excesivamente cariñoso amigo. Y luego tuve que ver cómo dl chico se mareaba. Oh, Furihata ... ¿conseguirás olvidar esto algún día?

Me tambaleo un poco, y Akashi apoya la mano en mi hombro para sujetarme. Le hago caso y me bebo el vaso entero. Hace que me maree. Me quita el vaso y lo deja en la barra.

Vuelve a tomarme de la mano y me lleva hacia la pista. Mierda Yo no bailo. Se da cuenta de que no quiero, y bajo las luces de colores veo su sonrisa divertida y burlona.

Tira fuerte de mi mano y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos. Empieza a moverse y arrastrarme en su movimiento.

Vaya, sabe bailar, y no puedo creermeque seguiré sus pasos. Quizá sigo el ritmo porque estoy borracho. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo ...

Si no me sujetara con tanta fuerza, seguro que me  
desplomaría a sus pies. Desde el fondo de mi mente resuena lo que suele anunciar mi madre: «Nunca te fíes de un hombre que baila bien».

Atravesamos la multitud de gente que baila hasta el otro extremo de la pista y encontramos a Kuroko ya ese tal Taiga, el hermano de Akashi. La música retumba a todo volumen fuera y dentro de mi cabeza.

Oh no. Kuroko está moviendo ficha.

Eso quiere decir que mañana seremos tres a la hora del desayuno.

Akashi se inclina y grita a Taiga al oído. Pero no oigo lo que le dice.

Taiga es alto, ancho de hombros, pelo rojo y con ojos perversamente brillantes. El parpadeo de los focos me impide ver de qué color. Taiga se ríe, tira de Kuroko y lo arrastra hasta sus brazos, donde parece estar encantado de la vida ...

Aun en mi estado etílico, me escandalizo. Acaba de conocerlo. Asiente a lo que Taiga le dice, me sonríe y se despide de mí con la mano. Akashi nos saca de la pista moviéndose con presteza.

Pero no había hablado con Kuroko. ¿All Right? Ya veo cómo van a terminar las cosas entre esos dos. Tengo que darle una charla sobre sexo seguro. Espero que lea el póster de la puerta de los lavabos.

Los pensamientos me estallan en el cerebro, luchan contra la confusión sensación de borrachera. Aquí hace mucho calor, hay mucho ruido, demasiados colores ... demasiadas luces. Me da vueltas la cabeza.

Oh, no ... Siento que el suelo sube al encuentro de mi cara, o eso parece.

Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Akashi Seijuro es la palabrota que suelta:

—¡Mierda!


End file.
